


We'll be sitting in the moonlight row

by yourbuttervoicedbeau (kiwiana)



Series: Songs from the Jukebox [Prompt Fills] [9]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, POV Patrick Brewer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 12:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24969415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwiana/pseuds/yourbuttervoicedbeau
Summary: With a concentrated effort, Patrick swallows down the sick feeling in his throat that he gets every time he thinks about the way David has been mistreated or neglected over the years."Well, we're rectifying that on Friday," he says. "Elm Glen have set up a temporary drive-in as a fundraiser for something or other, and I want to take you on a date."
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Songs from the Jukebox [Prompt Fills] [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775569
Comments: 11
Kudos: 241





	We'll be sitting in the moonlight row

**Author's Note:**

  * For [samwhambam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samwhambam/gifts).



> One day I WON'T write a thing for one of samwhambam's prompts, but today is not that day, not when the prompt is "Patrick learns that David's never been to the drive-in". As always with Jukebox prompts it’s unedited, barely reread, and written on my phone, so apologies for what I’m sure is a multitude of errors.
> 
> Title is from Eddie Cochran.

Patrick has stepped on a landmine; he realises this half a second too late to walk it back. What seemed like an innocuous question — _what do you mean, you've never been to a drive-in?_ — has caused David's face to shutter, his lips shifting into a grimace as he looks anywhere but at Patrick. 

"I mean, we weren't all going to sock hops and giving each other our letterman jackets in high school," David snaps defensively, and it's Patrick's turn to flinch. Because as much as he wants to laugh at David's decades out of date (and apparently deeply influenced by Grease) visualisation of Patrick's high school days... well, Rachel _does_ still have his varsity jacket. Or at least, she did when he left. She's probably dropped it off at Goodwill by now.

He's starting to think _lock it up_ was a bad idea, if they're going to keep bumping into each other's bruises like this. The problem is, he doesn't know how to go about unlocking it again. He's gleaned enough from the deceptively casual references David has made here and there to know that David doesn't exactly feel nostalgic about the majority of his past. 

With a concentrated effort, Patrick swallows down the sick feeling in his throat that he gets every time he thinks about the way David has been mistreated or neglected over the years. 

"Well, we're rectifying that on Friday," he says. "Elm Glen have set up a temporary drive-in as a fundraiser for something or other, and I want to take you on a date." 

David's head shoots up at the word _date_ , a small, pleased smile on his lips. Patrick doesn't mention that Friday is their two-month anniversary, the look of mingled horror and amusement on David's face when Patrick had given him the one-month cupcake still fresh in his mind. 

"What are they playing?" David asks.

"Uh, Dirty Dancing?" Patrick can hazard a guess as to how David feels about that movie and sure enough, he sighs dreamily.

"Oh, I _love_ Dirty Dancing," he says, and Patrick grins.

"Gotta be honest, David, I'm not sure how much of the film I'm intending to watch." It's still hard for him to say stuff like this sometimes, preferring to show rather than tell, but it's worth pushing part the awkward feeling to see the way David's face twists as he tries and fails to hide his delight, his hands fluttering like he's not sure what else to do with them. 

"Patrick Brewer, I'm scandalised," he says teasingly. "What will people think?" 

"That I'm the luckiest guy in school?" Patrick jokes back.

David glances at him, angling his body in such a way that he seems to be looking up at Patrick through his eyelashes despite having a clear couple of inches on him. "Oh, the star quarterback is asking me out?" he asks, voice breathy, and it should sound ridiculous but apparently David can make anything sexy. Patrick's tried roleplay exactly twice in his life and it did nothing for him but now he has a flash of David on his knees in a bomber jacket and… well, he has to close his eyes and shake the mental image free, at least while they're still at work.

"We've got to work on your sports references," he says to change the subject. "I played hockey and baseball, not football."

David waves his hands. "Same difference," he says, smirking at Patrick like he knows he's being a troll — but knowing he's being goaded doesn't stop Patrick taking the bait, and the good-natured argument carries them through the rest of the workday. 

That Friday, Patrick buys David popcorn at the concession stand and presents it to him in the car with a solemn "Happy anniversary". David throws a few kernels at him that Patrick will only find days later, and both the popcorn and the movie screen are being thoroughly ignored by the time they're ten minutes in.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Come and find me on [Tumblr](http://yourbuttervoicedbeau.tumblr.com).


End file.
